Rangers of the Lost Ark
by Zarius
Summary: Book Two of 'Power Rangers Turbo: Revisited': Lord Zedd discovers a map which leads his forces to the Island of Muranthius, where the fabled "Dark Ark" is said to be hidden. The Rangers, still dealing with the fallout of Rocky's accident, must cope with the winds of change as a new Ranger joins their ranks. Will protecting the world come down to how well the Rangers babysit?
1. Chapter 1

**POWER RANGERS TURBO REVISITED:**

 **RANGERS OF THE LOST ARK**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

 **Disclaimer: Power Rangers Turbo is trademarked by Saban Capital Group. No profit shall be made from this**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

Within the beating heart of the Angel Grove community, Ernie's juice bar, fresh faces were gathering for a unique opportunity, and they were being noticed by the curious eyes of males and females who were well acquainted with the hang out.

One group of girls sized up the wave of boys heading to the audition floor to try out for membership in a new band being put together by two fresh faced students, both new to Angel Grove High, who were looking to make an impact.

"Who do you reckon will be your date tonight?" asked Bunny to her friend Stella as she took a slurp of her orange juice.

"What makes you think I just want one date tonight?" asked Stella, as she took the sundae away from her friend and took a slurp herself.

"We do have a wide selection" replied Bunny, "I reckon you can get one to play for you while the other serenades your soul with a heart-warming melody"

"Hopefully the two wenches auditing those masculine muffins don't take an eye to them; you know what happens when you mix business with pleasure"

"If I'm intruding on your business, the pleasure is all mine" said voice coming from behind the girls. Both turned around to greet the warm and lively presence of T.J, who maintained a steady, but nervous grin.

Sensing some awkwardness from him, the not so impressed girls quickly left the table.

T.J, deflated, walked back over to where his friend Cassie was sitting; she was taking notes with her friend Vickie.

"Hey girls, got time for a more familiar face than all the fresh ones you're profiling for your band?" he asked.

"The pick-up routine didn't go too well did it?" asked an amused Cassie.

"I'm just not too good at this" T.J admitted.

"Hey, practice makes perfect" said Cassie.

"Next" said Vickie as another of the auditioning talents stepped up.

"Name?" Cassie asked

"Carlos" the young male replied, turning around and giving a double thumbs up to a girl watching from a short distance, who waved over to him also.

"You can do it Carlos" she said.

"Alright Carlos, show us what you can do" said Cassie.

The lights dimmed, the music began to play, and Carlos stepped into what he thought was a dynamic rhythm, putting his own spin on " _Angel Grove High_ ", which had previously been a short jingle for a now long defunct radio show.

Cassie and Vickie didn't quite take to the cover, it had way too many high notes, and Carlos seemed more concerned in snapping his fingers every time he hit a beat. His swagger and posture gradually domineered the performance rather than what mattered the most, namely the soul and spirit of the singing.

Finally, the girl's minds were made up.

"Thanks, it was interesting, but it just wasn't what we are looking for" said Vickie.

"I'm sure if you work on it, you can try again some other time" said Cassie.

Carlos walked over to the girl that had been encouraging him.

"Just what is their deal Ashley? I have it all" Carlos replied, "I have the looks, the style, the moves, I'm perfect for them"

"Hey, at least now you don't have it cutting in to your soccer practice" Ashley replied .

* * *

On the other side of town, Tommy and Rocky were training hard in the dojo at the Kung-Pow Sports Arena. Both were in training for a six-man "senior/junior" martial arts combat expo to be held at the event. The winner would receive a cash prize of $50,000, which can be used to help fund and maintain the Angel Grove Kids Shelter.

But Rocky was letting the weight of the competition get to him, and Tommy was taking note of that.

"Hey man, slow down, you're trying way too hard with this" Tommy said, but Rocky remained persistent

"We're not trying hard enough" Rocky added, and continued to pour on the aggression, which almost threw Tommy off balance as they exchanged kicks and blows.

Adam entered the dojo carrying refreshments for the boys, and was also rather perplexed by Rocky's momentum.

"This lion sure wants to roar" he said, as she stepped into the ring and handed the pair their drinks.

"You shouldn't try so hard Rocky, we all want what's best for the shelter, but you don't want to burn off energy you may need for the competition" Adam advised him.

"Sorry guys, I just really care about this cause you know?" Rocky said, taking a big intake of H20. "I want to be at my best"

"Just make sure you're in the right shape to be the best you can be buddy" said Tommy. Rocky nodded, but Adam and Tommy could tell from his facial expressions he was barely listening to the advice, he was consumed with his own sense of ambition and priorities.

"Say, have you figured out who's going to join you and Rocky as the junior yet?" Adam asked Tommy.

"Don't worry; I got someone on top of things"

* * *

At the Angel Grove kids shelter, Katherine had arrived to pick up young Justin, she was greeted at the entrance by the disciplined, yet cold Mr. Spectra, the chief caretaker.

"Hi, I'm here for Justin?" she said

"This way" said Spectra, opening the door and gesturing with an icy and clammy finger for her to step into his parlour. Katherine felt quite intimidated.

She was led down a rather murky corridor to a series of doors. The lights were barely functioning, there were cobwebs everywhere, and a dank odour aroused suspicions from Katherine that Spectra was not a worthwhile caretaker at all.

Spectra knocked on the door to room B.F

"Justin? You have a visitor" he said.

There was no answer, instead Katherine could hear grunts and groans, and soon she picked up sounds that made it seem like there was a great struggle going on in the room.

Katherine insisted Spectra open the door. He did so, and upon stepping into the room, the two found Justin playfully holding his friend Nico in a headlock.

Spectra stormed over to them and grabbed Nico, before motioning to strike Justin with the back of his hand, only for Katherine to hold him back.

"Leave him alone" Katherine spoke, Spectra's eyes were red with rage, and showed a side to him that was the most animated that Katherine had seen of the man thus far. When he looked into Katherine's concerned eyes however, he visibly mellowed and lowered his hand.

He straightened his tie and stepped out of the room with Nico, leaving Katherine and Justin alone.

Katherine examined the room encircling her, and was quite impressed at the assorted Power Rangers memorabilia on display.

"Pretty high on the Power Rangers aren't you?" said Katherine as she examined the half-broken Ranger action figures and slightly faded posters displaying her teams in their various guises from the past to just before their Turbo upgrades.

"They're the best, one day, I'm gonna be just like them" said Justin, "Then I can pour everything I've ever pent up inside"

"Justin, the Rangers practise the most disciplined forms of fighting, none of them do what they do out of anger or frustration, they are focused and strong warriors. You can be just as disciplined if you follow their principles"

"I wish I had their discipline, that way I could stand to be around my dad, or maybe then he'd be able to stand me" Justin replied.

"I'm sure you don't mean that, I've talked to him in the past, I don't think he's a bad father" said Katherine.

"Then why did he leave me here? I hate this place"

"Things could get better, for you, your dad, this place, if you seize the opportunity" Katherine assured him.

"What opportunity is that?" Justin asked.

"Well, the Kung-Pow sensei's have been impressed with what progress you've made in training there, so much that you've been hand-picked to represent the junior division in Tommy's three-man team for the expo"

"In that case, when do we start?" asked an excited Justin.

"Put your shoes on, training begins as soon as we step into the dojo at the sports arena" said Katherine.

Out in space, on the lunar surface of the moon, Rita Repulsa was in the middle of some light reading, while her husband, the emperor of evil, Lord Zedd, was finishing up a conversation on a mobile phone that came straight out of the nineteen eighties.

"You have a deal, come to the palace as soon as you can spread your wings" Zedd spoke, and put the phone down.

"What are you spending our fair fortune on my dear?" Rita asked.

"I've just been in touch with Dreadfeather, a comet scavenger on the cusp of a Wraiathalon galaxy, he has discovered an ancient map that leads to the island of Muranthius" Zedd revealed.

"I thought that was only a myth" said Rita.

"Ah, 'myth', little more than a cheap effort by the elite to dispel whispers of technology and feats far stronger than whatever they are capable of conjuring from the consciousness of those they desire to keep in line" replied Zedd.

"If the island exists, that means its Spectoxia volcanoes are real" added an excited Rita.

"Forget the Spectoxia, I desire the coveted 'Dark Ark'" Zedd replied.

This alarmed Rita.

"Zeddy, don't take a bit out of something you're be wise not to chew" she said, "Concentrate on what we could get out of this deal that doesn't come with a harsher price tag"

"The Power Rangers have cost me plenty already, including my grip on sanity, or as close to that as you can get for an insane intergalactic interloper" Zedd said, his body igniting into a crimson glow to reflect his anger.

Rito and Goldar, in the meantime, were eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I don't get it, what does Edd want with an ark? All of space isn't suffering any kind of flood" he said.

Goldar shook his head and proceeded to whisper the secrets of the Ark's nature to Rito. He was so taken back by the truth he started to overreact, ultimately running into a wall hoping he'd form a hole in it, only to knock himself out.

* * *

Back at the Sports Arena, Rocky's intense training was beginning to take its toll on him, and it was starting to worry his friends.

"Come on man, you're trying way too hard" Tommy said.

"I'm not trying hard enough" Rocky said, and came charging at his friend

"Watch out man, you're coming at me way too fast" said Tommy in alarm, Rocky wasn't listening and dived high into the air, and tried to land his extended right foot on Tommy's chest, only to miss his mark by a considerable margin and fall out of the ring and hit the mat hard.

"Ah, my back" Rocky said, his body contorting in agony.

Tommy, Adam, and the various trainers rushed over to their friend so they could tend to him, just as Katherine was arriving with Justin.

"Oh no, Justin stay here OK?" said Kat as Justin's face froze in horror at Rocky's situation.

"Come on champ, easy does it" Adam said, trying to keep Rocky stable

"Kat, we need you to call an ambulance, now" said Tommy. Katherine was soon on top of things, reaching into her purse for her phone and dialling in 911.

Justin remained anchored to the spot, trying to comprehend this very real, adult situation as best as he could. This place had always been a source of escape for him, an escape away from the pain awaiting him back at the shelter.

Now that harsh reality was extending its reach to places that provided solace and solitude for him, and he did not how to easily deny its callous touch.

* * *

At the Power Chamber, Alpha was trying his best to change his reality for the better, as he finished downloading his consciousness into a new body.

"Ai-Ai-Ai Zordon, this new look fits me like a glove, it seems fitting that as the Rangers upgrade their powers, we start to tune up everything that encircles them" he said, pointing out the various changes made to the Power Chamber around them.

Zordon, however, was in a solemn mood, and was not up for celebrations.

"Contact the Power Rangers Alpha, one of my greatest fears has been realised" he said.

"Oh you say that every month Zordon, whatever could the problem be this time?" Alpha said.

As uncharacteristic as it was of him to question his mentor like this, he was in too good a mood to have it be soured.

"Just a few minutes ago, I detected a hyper-subspace signal being sent out towards the quadrant belonging to the 'Tox" explained Zordon.

"The ring of ruthless intergalactic pirates?" Alpha replied.

"Correct, they are being summoned to rendezvous with Lord Zedd at his lunar palace. Given the 'Tox specialise in the distribution of Spectoxia in the galaxy, this can only mean one thing" Zordon answered.

Alpha did not need to know the rest; he knew what to do next.

Trouble was on the rise.

And so the Power Rangers must rise once again.

He made the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Rocky had never felt as helpless as he stared at the cold and unappealing grey walls of the hospital ward he was stationed in.

Bed-ridden, his body riddled with tubes dripping all kinds of sedatives into his system, trying to diminish the pain. Pain that was so overwhelming that it was causing him on occasion to pass out.

It was during one of those blackouts that a visitor dropped in. Young Justin, who had made his own way over to the hospital and had inquired as to where Rocky was, pretending to be a relative so as to gain easier access.

However, before he could say a word to his stricken friend, he heard familiar voices. Not wanting to be detected and sent back to the shelter like Katherine had been planning before he pulled a disappearing act, he ducked beneath Rocky's bed.

Entering the room were all of Rocky's friends, Kat, Tanya, Adam and Tommy, carrying with them flowers, chocolates, and get well cards signed by other martial arts students Rocky had trained over the last several days. Their commotion was enough to stir Rocky back to full consciousness.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" said Tommy.

Rocky decided to grace them with a beautiful lie.

"Pretty good, I've had worse days taking on Cogs and Putties" said Rocky

"It's funny, we've fought so many aliens, yet it's something a lot of humans deal with that manages to take a Ranger down for the count" Adam spoke.

"Don't worry guys, the doctors did say a full recovery was on the table" Rocky said, before sighing. He couldn't keep the beautiful lie up too much longer; he had to give them at least some bad news.

"...But it won't be in time for the competition" he revealed.

Before the teens could respond, the sound of their communicators went off.

"Aw man, the timing couldn't be worse" said Tommy, before activating his wrist communicator.

"We read you Zordon"

"Rangers, your presence is required at the Power Chamber" spoke Zordon.

"We're on our way" said Tommy.

Katherine placed the cards at Rocky's bedside before rejoining the group. They each took a step or two back before triggering the teleportation command on their communicators.

The room ignited with flashes of a bright multi-coloured lightshow as the Rangers bodies were immersed in spiralling energy which shot upwards through the ceiling and out of the hospital, leaving onlookers in the city to gaze on in awe at powerful streaks of power coursing through the sky towards a destination known only to them.

Justin let off a sneeze that alerted Rocky to another presence in the room.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Justin crawled out from under the bed, with a sheepish yet shocked expression on his face.

"Did...did you just hear all that?" said Rocky.

Justin wanted to speak, but he felt slightly intimidated.

It wasn't every day you got to explain yourself to a God.

* * *

At the Power Chamber, the assembled teenagers were swiftly informed of the situation by Zordon.

"Lord Zedd has sent out a space telegram to the Tox, a ring of ruthless intergalactic pirates" he revealed.

"It was The Tox who were responsible for discovering and plundering the Spectoxia mines all across the known galaxy, manufacturing the staffs, sattelazers, torpedoes, robots, and bombs that are used to make the monstrous hoards of evil grow in size and power. Their presence in this quadrant has led me to believe that Zedd has located the map that will lead him to Muranthius, a hidden island located within the equally elusive Nemesis Triangle. With the resources of the Spectoxia volcano he can replenish and strengthen his depleted armies of darkness"

"Spectoxia doesn't sound too spectacular" remarked Adam

"You must go to the island and seal the volcano before the Tox can mine its resources, but be warned. Murantius is outside of our teleportation and communications range. You will be left to fend for yourselves without my or Alpha's advise"

"We can think on our feet as well as land on them Zordon, we're cool cats" said Tommy, "How do we reach the island if we can't teleport?"

"Behold the viewing globe" said Zordon, "I have been preparing something for just this occasion"

The Rangers watched the globe with alert eyes as the image of a world familiar to them came into gaze.

"That's Aquitar" said Tanya

As the viewing globe focused more on the planet, the Rangers found themselves marvelling at the sight of a large silver striped Submarine beneath the surface of the world, just on the outskirts of the Aquitian city.

"Behold the Turbine, a high tech velocity sub craft developed by the Aquitians. The Turbine will be teleported from Aquitar to Earth and deposited at Angel Grove Harbour at nightfall. In the event that Zedd is able to acquire the Spectoxia he needs, The Turbine will also carry new Zords developed by Billy and infused with the accelerated Turbo energies we bestowed upon the Rangers two months ago"

"This is incredible, I never thought we'd get to stretch out our sea legs" replied Katherine.

A small golden key suddenly materialized in Tommy's hands.

"This will serve you well as your navigator, it belongs to the Lerigot Proclamation, and it will allow you safe passage through the treacherous nemesis triangle and allow you to reach the island" Zordon continued.

"We won't fail you Zordon" said Adam.

* * *

Back on the Moon, Rita was engaged in a touchy spot of knitting while Zedd paced up and down, anxiously awaiting a visitation.

"Zeddy, if you don't stop with this pouting, you'll form an even larger crater indoors than the ones we're constantly seeing outside" said Rita.

"Am I to be allowed any kind of anticipation?" Zedd replied angrily.

"Not while I'm in the midst of sewing together a sweater for you" said Rita.

"Why would I want to wear something like that?" Zedd replied.

"You're getting older, I don't think having your skin show all the time in light of that is pleasing on my eyes these days."

A large tremor suddenly shook the lunar palace, causing Rita's needle to miss the fabric and prick her finger instead, Agitated, she stormed over to her Repulsascope to investigate the cause of the tremor.

"Well? What is the cause of this disruption?" asked Zedd.

Rita took a step back.

"Zeddy, it's a planet" she said.

"A planet? I must see this for myself" said Zedd, and took charge of the Repulsascope.

Sure enough, soon he was taken aback by the sight of a large metallic planetoid hurtling towards the moon. The planetoid soon settled in orbit near the palace and two beings teleported over to the chamber of command.

"Lord Zedd I presume?" noted one of the two, a stout being carrying a small jousting blade, accompanying him was an attractive, but slightly flamboyant and cheeky female with half of an eye mask concealing one eye, with black and purple highlights in her hair. She made eye contact with Zedd and blew him a kiss, much to Rita's annoyance.

Zedd tried to best ignore her

"Identify yourself" Zedd asked

"I am General Havoc, and this is my sister Divatox, we are representatives of the Tox network"

"Ah good, let us not make any time for small talk on the matter at hand then" Zedd replied, "I intend to journey to Muranthius and unlock the contents of the Dark Ark, do I have your support in this endeavour?"

"So long as we get a fair share of the Spectoxia, we will assist you in any other endeavour this mission entails for you" assured Havoc.

"I was going to spend the day elbowing in on the emperor of all he sees, and what he sees in you I'll never know" Divatox spoke, pointing to Rita, "However, now that he's mentioned the Dark Ark, I'll saving my eye for greater details...I'm keen on literally engaging with its contents"

* * *

As the evening sky coated the city in darkness, tiny ripples were created in the soothing sea as four streaks of lighting swept down; the Rangers had arrived at their destination.

Immediately, the teens became combing the area for signs of the Turbine

So fruitless was their search that a frustrated Tommy came close to contacting Zordon via his communicator to verify where exactly the submarine was.

"Look" cried Adam, pointing to a shimmer of light on the far right of the harbour. To the Rangers astonishment, the Turbine sub-craft materialised in full view.

"Zordon must have had it cloaked" said Tanya.

A hatch in the right side of the Turbine opened up, a voice bellowed from a hidden loudspeaker. "All aboard"

Katherine froze as she picked up on the voice. She recognised it.

" _Impossible_ ", she thought, " _I must be imagining things_ "

The Rangers boarded the Turbine and were mesmerised by the swank look of the interior. Five colour coded seats situated around a large circular table with a periscope hanging over it, a lightning bolt attached to it' centre. All around them were state of the art navigation equipment, a communications station, and a screen displaying the number of rations and weapons available to them.

"Make yourselves at home and prepare to set course. Shiver me timbers all the way" the voice continued to echo over the loudspeakers.

"I always wanted to say that" it added.

"Ok, now I'm sure...but...it can't be..." Katherine said aloud.

The Rangers looked at one of the seats, of the five stationed around them, only one was facing an opposite way.

Slowly and steadily, the chair swung around, revealing, to the alarm, shock and surprise of the Rangers, that a fifth crewmember was among their ranks.

A ship's cabin boy in every sense of the word.

"Justin" said Katherine, mesmerised and in awe of the sight.

"What are you doing here?" said Adam.

"Oh, just call me the latest one" said Justin.

The teens were still confused. Justin sighed.

"I'm the new Blue Ranger guys" he revealed.

* * *

Aboard General Havoc's heavily fortified space base, he and his sister Divatox were making final preparations on a sub-craft Divatox could call her own.

"With this craft, you will be able to easily chart a safe course through the triangle to Muranthius, you will also be equipped with an energy tracer which we can use to lock on to your location when you come into close contact with the island" Havoc explained.

Divatox showered him with kisses to the cheek, which she immediately gagged at upon completion of the task.

Rito arrived at the space dock, carrying several cases of luggage.

"And just where are you travelling to?" said Divatox snidely.

"I'm coming aboard. Zedd nose-picked me himself for this mission" Rito revealed.

"You mean hand-picked" corrected Divatox.

"This mission will be extremely dangerous Mr. Revolto, with the exception of the special precautions I've taken to ensure my sister's safety, there's a good percentage many outside of her protective measures may not survive the trip"

"That's exactly what Ed said when he was pitching the mission to me. He must have real confidence in me" said a jaunty Rito.

A shimmering red light suddenly engulfed the space dock as a projection of Lord Zedd appeared before the trio.

"I'm calling to inform you that there are precisely two ways to reach Muranthius, and the Rangers may have the second option already"

"Ha, Rangers, Smangers, they're no threat to me" said a defiant Divatox.

"My sister is of sound judgment on this subject Lord Zedd; I assure you should we run into the turbo-charged Rangers on Muranthius, she will have the resources capable of matching them on both the track and the field"

* * *

As the late hours settled in, the Turbine sub-craft was well and truly on its way, and its occupants were slowly but steadily getting adjusted to life at sea and life with the newest recruit to their ranks.

"I can't believe Rocky entrusted me with his powers, just like that, he could see some sort of a champion in me, when I told him I wouldn't breath a word about you guys to a soul, it's as if I lit his up for the first time in ages" he bragged.

Tommy was not impressed with the bragging, while the remaining Rangers tried to hide their own awkwardness, especially knowing how passionate Justin was about his new responsibilities.

Katherine was quick to console Tommy as his temper rose.

"I think that injury's gone to Rocky's head, not just his spine" he said.

"Hey, he was probably stuck in a hard place and felt there was no option" said Katherine, "I don't think his judgement was too clouded, after all since we took an interest in his case, Justin has come to admire his peers"

"Zordon's just as much to blame" said Tommy, "Our lives as Rangers are dangerous Kat, all of a sudden we're entrusting our powers to kids? Have we become this complacent in our daily lives that we think anyone can handle this job?"

"Small hands, big heart, whoever would have thought highly strung teenagers could put their hotheadedness to one side and rise above it all? Zordon had faith in us, and in me and you despite our experiences under the influence of evil, we showed his judgement was sound, now we have to do that again" Katherine advised her friend.

Adam swiftly interrupted them.

"Guys, we're approaching the Nemesis triangle"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

As the Turbine arrived at the co-ordinates of Muranthius, the Rangers were surprised to find there was almost nothing ahead of them that represented a means of accessing the island.

"All I see is some kind of statue" observed Tommy, looking through the periscope at the stone carving ahead of them, a carving of an imp-like creature, it's right arm extended outright.

The golden key glowed brightly; the Rangers steadily realised this was a puzzle that needed solving.

"The key, perhaps it fits in the statue's hand?" guessed Adam.

"We might as well test that theory out. Alright guys, let's take out the scuba gear and see if we can fit this key in whatever it that represents the lock" said Tommy.

"Alright, I'm going to spread my sea legs" said Justin as he enthusiastically dashed past Tommy and headed to the lockers.

"Hold it mister, you're staying put" said Katherine.

"No fair" said Justin, pouting.

"Stay here and stay vigilant, being a Ranger isn't all about the adventure. It's also about the discipline, you need to learn that before you do anything too reckless in that bigger badder world out there" she said, trying to sweeten the situation. Justin, while absorbing the advise, acted like he wasn't interested in what Kat had to say.

As the Rangers disembarked, Justin opted to express discipline through concentrating on martial arts practise, his mind reaching back to the plight of the orphanage. Perhaps by homing in on more ordinary responsibilities he could take his mind off of the excitement of fresh super heroics that had built up in him and were presently being denied to him out of concern for his safety.

It seemed to work, he became immersed in the practise, so much so that he took his eyes off of the Turbine's sonar, which was detecting the presence of another craft in the vicinity.

"Can it be...oh brother mine, yes it is" Divatox said to Havoc as she looked through her periscope and caught a glimpse of the Turbine, and, in particular, the four individuals in scuba gear emerging from one of its top hatches and heading towards the statue.

"Rangers ahoy" exclaimed Rito, as he nudged Divatox aside and looked through the periscope himself. Divatox swiftly elbowed him out of the way in return and resumed looking.

"No, they're heading towards the Nemesis Tribute" she said

"They must have the key with them, if they insert it into the statue, the gateway will be open"

"Didn't Edd say there was another way to reach the island?" said Rito.

"Yes, but it involves kidnapping a Wizard from the Lerigot proclamation" Havoc revealed.

"Why don't we do that then?" Rito asked.

"The trip to the Wizard's home dimension would take up about three or four thousand lifetimes by any standard, human or space alien" Havoc cautioned.

"We don't have the time to get through any of that now, not when we can just take the key from the Rangers cold dead fingertips" Divatox bellowed, "Send out the Piranatrons"

Launched from the sub-craft by a bunch of hollowed out torpedo shells, the Piranatrons emerged from the torpedos and headed in the direction of the Rangers , but Tanya was quick to take notice alerted the team to the approaching swarm.

The warring factions met in the water and danced lethally around one another, the Piranatrons openly trying to tear the gear off of the Rangers so as to leave them to the tenderless mercies of the treacherous ocean. During the scuffle, Adam's oxygen tank was damaged by one Piranatron.

Tommy went over to aid him, only to be overwhelmed by two to three Piranatrons that grabbed him by the waist and knees. The golden key in his grip, Tommy was choked out by one of the Piranatrons that reached out and clutched his neck tightly, while another pried the key from his hand.

Tommy ultimately broke free and helped bring Adam to the surface, his friend's health a greater priority than securing the key from their enemies.

"Thanks Tommy" Adam said, drained from his ordeal, "But the key, it's in their clutches now"

"There's nothing more key to our team than friendship and looking out for each other brother" said Tommy, "Now, you're gonna have to hold your breath again, I'm signalling a retreat to the Turbine"

With Adam giving him an assuring thumbs up, the two dived back down and headed back towards their sub, the other Rangers fending off the remaining Piranatrons and making some distance between them and the ruthless warriors.

"They're on the run, and your all seeing Emperor said these teens would be tough to tackle" a smug and proud Divatox said to Rito.

Instructing the Piranatrons to insert the key into the grip of the statue, Divatox and her forces waited for the inevitable to occur, as did the Rangers from the safety of the Turbine.

"We ought to destroy the Rangers now while we have a chance" said Elgar, his finger hovering over the button that would launch some choice missiles at the Turbine. Divatox swatted his hand aside

"No, once the key is inserted, the whole area is said to be under the protection of a state of temporal grace. Any disruption to that state will disintegrate both vessels"

"Temporal grace? I thought it was Will and Grace" remarked Rito. Divatox sighed.

Over on the Turbine, the teenagers looked on as nothing appeared to be happening.

"Justin, why didn't you alert us on the radio frequency there was another craft heading towards us?" asked Tanya.

Justin, feeling slightly guilty for putting his practise over his priorities, remained silent. No excuse he felt could justify the negligence he had shown.

"What do you think will happen Tommy?" said Adam, still finding it difficult to catch his breath after his experiences in the water.

"Don't know, this is one instance where the power is out of our hands" said Tommy.

Suddenly, a huge tremor occurred as, in front of both vessels, a giant underwater mountain, the mighty island of Muranthius, ascended to the surface from the seabed.

"Will you look at that" said Tanya.

"It's like something out of a fantasy" said Katherine.

"Is there such a thing as fantasy anymore when so much of what you go through is real?" asked an awe-struck Justin. Tanya ruffled his hair in response. Justin felt better, this seemed like a silent form of forgiveness.

Both Divatox and the Rangers brought their vessels to the surface as the island completed it's ascent.

"Alright guys, we don't know what's keeping those creeps from converging on us, so we best make the most of it. Let's get the new Zords ready and take them out on a cruise around the island" commanded Tommy.

Detecting the activity of the Rangers on his sensors, General Havoc was all too prepared for what would come next.

"Rito, here is your chance to prove worthy of my crew" he said, "Take my mighty marauders and engage in a pursuit of the Rangers, and make sure they are not in the way of our road to victory"

"So long as I can make it a photo finish" said Rito, holding a camera up to Havoc's face and taking a snapshot of him just as he shoved the skeletoid simpleton to the floor.

* * *

As the Turbo Zords were steadily driven out of the Turbine sub-craft, Tommy was having a hard time working out the instructions.

He took a glimpse at the names that Zordon and Alpha had come up with for the Zords. Dune Star, Desert Thunder, Mountain Blaster, Wind Chaser, and Red Lightning.

"Great, names are as grandiose as ever, but how do I shift these things into Turbo?" he asked himself.

As he peered at the instructions, the illustration of a towering Megazord caught his eye. He took a quick glance back at the remaining Turbo vehicles beyond his own and was left scratching his head.

"Really? These things form a Megazord?" he asked himself in bewilderment.

Katherine approached him, gently tying her hair back in a bun, with some of the others lazily relaxing on the lush green grass, soaking in the searing heat that enveloped the island.

"Working things out for the rest of us?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know how I am with the simplest things" Tommy replied.

"Oh I don't know, I think you'll be up to speed before long" Justin said, cutting in on the two.

"Don't you have something better to do?" asked a flustered Tommy.

"I'd love to take a turn around the island in my Zord, but don't I need to be as old as you to drive one?" Justin inquired.

"Justin, I don't think Zordon would have entrusted you with a vehicle if he wasn't sure you could handle yourself on the road"

"Does that mean I can give it a go then?" asked Justin.

"Yeah, why not, it'll give us all a little break from baby-sitting" muttered Tommy.

"Who are you calling a baby?" a frustrated Justin snapped back, before storming off and mounting his Zord, the Mountain Blaster.

"Justin wait, I'll come with you" Katherine replied

"Whatever" Justin said, sulking.

As the Mountain Blaster drove off with the pair of them on board, Tommy sighed and approached the rest of his teammates.

"Do you guys think I was a little too harsh there?" he asked.

"We've never had to keep an eye on a kid in our line of work before Tommy, it's going to take a lot of getting used to" said Adam.

"Adam's right, it's a new kind of experience, for all of us, Justin has to learn there's higher stakes to this than just a thrill-seeking adventure, but we could do with conveying it to him a bit better. I don't think we should treat him like a kid, he certainly doesn't want us to" Tanya said.

"That's just what he is though, a kid, and if something happens to him, we as Rangers will never live it down" insisted Tommy.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Divatox and Havoc's forces, after a long and audacious trek through the island's deep forest, had arrived at a clearing. In front of that clearing was a grand and exquisitely designed temple. Behind that was a towering volcano.

"Sister, if you kindly produce for me the means from which we will access the temple" instructed Havoc.

"Hey presto" Divatox replied, taking the key from a pouch attached to her belt.

"Activate the energy tracer so that Zedd can follow our lead, we will require re-enforcements before long to mine the resources of the volcano" said Havoc.

"You don't trust that skull-like simpleton to get one over the Rangers?" Divatox asked.

"Our lives depend more on him being out of our hair than the Rangers" Havoc replied.

* * *

As the Mountain Blaster drove calmly along the edge of the island's beach, Justin and Katherine were in the midst of another heart-to-heart

"I thought being a Ranger would make things easier for me, like a walk in the park, but it's as wild as the jungle" said Justin.

"Justin, Tommy has a right to be concerned, it's difficult to process just why Zordon chose you...unless it was to teach us a lesson on our own way up in life...for the day we have children of our own, and how we'll go on to treat them"

"Don't think any child can match what I'm going through" said Justin.

"Maybe, you never know. We all deal with unexpected surprises no matter the age, and we will make mistakes, but like all forces of natures, what sets us apart from the evils we face is that they learn not to let any negative experience be the undoing of us"

"I guess that's your fancy way of telling me to give you guys both a break and a chance right?" said Justin.

"You got it" said Katherine.

As the two reached out for a hug, the Mountain Blaster stopped dead in its tracks, airbags came bursting out to shield it's passengers from colliding with the windscreen, so impactful was the abrupt halt.

"What's happening?" said Justin.

Katherine stood up and peered over the horizon, her face became frigid with fear.

"Justin, I think we need to go into reverse" she said.

"Why? What's out there?" he asked.

Speeding towards them was Rito and Havoc's monstrous marauders, deadly colossal engines armed with sharp blades, saws and spikes.

"Time to take your show off the road" said Rito.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

The Mountain Blaster dashed across the sands of the beach with Rito, Havoc and their forces in hot pursuit.

"Tommy, this is Katherine, come in" Kat spoke over her communicator as Justin spun the vehicle around and around, creating a sandstorm that made both their presence and progress difficult to see by their pursuers.

"We read out Kat" Tommy's familiar and reassuring voice replied as it emitted from the communicator.

"We've got a code R situation. We're going to need the rest of the team and the Zords for this"

"We're on our way, patch your co-ordinates through to the Turbo Navigator and we'll head for your location." said Tommy.

"What's code R? " asked Justin

"You'll know once you get the hang of this" Katherine said as she took out her Turbo morpher.

"For real? I'm gonna get to be a Ranger?"

Katherine nodded. Justin punched the air with excitement and proceeded to whip out his own Turbo key.

Before either could use it however, a loud thud from behind them caused the Mountain Blaster to buckle, Katherine and Justin looked through their rear view mirrors to find a large hulking magnetic chain had latched on to the back of the Zord.

"These clamps of yours really attract me to the right kind of people" Rito joked to Havoc over the communications link.

The vehicles turned around and headed back towards the jungle, the Mountain Blaster ad it's occupants in tow. Rito took a few sandwiches from a lunch box and chewed down on them before discarding the crumbs across the sand.

When the Rangers arrived at the scene in their own Turbo Zords, they followed the trail Rito left behind and pursued them to the temple.  
''Leave all the hard work to the leftovers'' remarked Adam.

The zords arrived at a clearing in the midst of the jungle where the temple was located. Katherine and Justin were being led away in shackles from the captive mountain blaster by Piranatrons, led by Divatox, Havoc and Elgar into the temple.

''Ready your weapons guys'' replied Tommy.

The Rangers produced their weapons and stealthily approached the temple, where Divatox stood before something embedded in the entrance. An egg shaped object.

''At last, the Dark Ark is mine'' she said. She placed the golden key into the stone insignia found in the base of the egg ad turned it like she would a lock.  
''Hold it right there'' said Tanya as the Rangers made their presence known to the space aliens.

Justin and Katherine were ecstatic.

''I told you they'd come'' she said.

''Put your hands up guys'' said Tanya.

Katherine and Justin did so and Adam fired his turbo canon at their shackles, they came loose as the blasts hit.

''Time to shift into turbo'' said Katherine, she and Justin produced their turbo keys and transformed.

Divatox's Piranatrons briefly engaged the Rangers in battle, but they were quickly disposed of via a combination of the Rangers' formidable speed skill and weapons.

''What's the deal with that egg?'' asked Adam.

The Rangers lack of knowledge in regards to the egg delighted Divatox, who took the oppertunity to rub it in.

''Not even the mighty Zordon knows everything. The Dark Ark is a hyper lock chamber containing the essence of the Dark Spectres, the former monarchs' of the realms now claimed by the United Alliance of Evil. They were lured to Murtanthius by the Lerigot proclamation and sealed here. Zedd told me he planned to unleash them on the galaxy , the absolute madman, and make use of their aggressive take no prisoners stratagems to get one better on you rotten Rangers and all others who protect the galaxy''

''And what's in it for you?'' asked Katherine

''They make excellent husbands'' Divatox remarked.

''Well, we're glad we've crashed the wedding'' said Tommy.

''You're too late Rangers'' said Divatox, turning the key. The egg opened.

Volcanic fire erupted from within as the energies released manifested ito five hulking, charred and monstrous creations. Some frothing at the mouth, some letting fire pour from their fingertips. These were the Dark Spectres.  
The battle was soon joined as the Rangers fought an impressive cavalcade of Piranatrons and Dark Spectres.

The Rangers again utilized their weapons and blitzed the Spectres wit intense firepower, but it proves ineffective. Justin duelled wit a Piranatron near the Ark, with nothing but fire burning within it. Justin managed to trip is foe ito the ark.

Tommy, clued in, instructed the Rangers to throw as many of their opponents as they could into the egg and sealed it shut.

Whilst this dealt with the many Piranatrons, it still left the Rangers with the problem of what to do with the Dark Spectres. Divatox attempted to woo one of them but received an electric shock for her troubles.

Dazed, Divatox was assisted by Rito and they, Havoc and Elgar teleported out.

''Guys, I might have just the idea'' said Tanya after se knocked one of the spectres into a stone pillar, damaging it and causing a small cave in. ''Bring the whole temple down on them''

The Rangers set about destroying the foundations of the temple, the whole mess eventually came down, crushing four of the specters, but one escaped.  
''Aw man, we were too late to catch one'' said Tommy as he watched the Spectre transform into a hurtling comet that shot through the sky and into the distance.

The island began to shudder and shake. The temple had been some kind of power source sustaining it, and with it and most of the Specters gone, it no longer served a purpose.

The Rangers grabbed the golden key from the dark ark and clambered back ito their Turbo Zords and retraced their steps through the island back to the Turbine sub craft. They escaped just in time as Muranthius fell apart.

* * *

On the moon, Zedd was informed of Divatox's failure.

''Four teenagers and one child defeated five of the most fiercesome warlords in creation. Inconceivable'' snapped Zedd.

''It wasn't a total write off boss, one of the Spectres escaped'' said Rito.

''As if he's ever going to matter'' Zedd remarked.

Rita snuck up on him from behinnd and threw something over him.  
Don't sweat a thing Zeddy, here's a sweater'' she said.

Sure enough it was a big sweater with a "Z" embedded in the front. Zedd observed that Rita was starting to act "cute", which to him is another negative side to her pregnancy. Zedd kicked his chair in frustration.

* * *

Back at the Power Chamber, Zordon congratulated the Rangers on thwarting the release of the Dark Spectres. He apologized to his young charges for lacking knowledge of the Dark Ark.

''Hey, were all human at the end of the day'' Tommy said.

''I just wish we could have caught tat last Spectre. Think we'll hear from it again?'' asked Adam.

''I have a feeling that when that day comes, we may not be prepared for it''

* * *

Back at the Sports Arena, the six-man martial arts competition was underway and Tommy, Justin, and Adam (replacing Rocky) are locked in intense combat with the Stone Canyon team. Rocky was at ringside for moral support. After a few minutes of back-and-forth action, Tommy's team emerged victorious and everyone jumped into the ring to celebrate. Tommy hoisted Justin up on his shoulders.

At the shelter, Katherine and the remaining Rangers presented Mr. Spectra with the cheque for $50,000. Katherine praised Justin for his perseverance and for maintaining discipline throughout the expo.

Mr. Spectra, still put up a pompous front, ''One victory does not equal a lifetime's worth of achievement, it will take more than this to entice Justin's father into coming forward.''

''Don't worry sir, I'm never giving up' Justin said.

''I promise well find your father someday so you can say that to his face'' Katherine vowed, and hugged Justin.

Later that evening, Mr. Spectra roamed the halls of the shelter alone, walking over to a paining in the centre of the main dining hall, an illustration of the Phantom of the Opera, and lightly tapped it. A secret hatch opened up in the middle of the floor, leading to a hidden stairwell.

Spectra walked down the flight of stairs and soon made his way into another room, this one contained a vast hub of computer monitors. A large, oval chair lay in the centre of the room, from the back of it, a pair of gloved hands joined together could be seen, a hidden figure watching the monitors closely.

The giant screen in front of this mysterious person displayed young Justin celebrating with his friends and demonstrating his martial arts moves.

"Chance has made young Justin a Ranger ahead of schedule" noted Spectra.

"Events have advanced quicker than expected" the mysterious figure added.

"Is that a bad thing?" Spectra asked out of intuition, realising something more important.

The figure pressed a button to the left of the chair, a holographic image lit up the room as the head of a robotic policeman hovered over them, projecting forth a dreaded message depicting the forces of evil laying waste to Angel Grove and cities all over the world.

"Only time will tell"


End file.
